lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Hosteen Frey
Hosteen Frey is the son of Walder, and Amerei Frey making him a member of House Frey. Hosteen Frey has five siblings in the form of Lythene, Symond, Danwell, Merrett, and Raymund Frey of which his brother Symond is the coinmaster of The Trident and one of the more intelligent Freys, his brother Merrett is known for his extreme drunkeness brought on by his lifetime of headaches, his brother Raymund is a very dark man of whom has become a sort of assassin for the Empire of Frey, his brother Danwell is a fool who captains a trading cog and spends more time away then at home, his lone sister Lythene would marry Lucas Vypren of Koenisburg and has come to greatly enjoy her new life in the Divine Lands. Hosteen Frey married Bellena Hawick of whom he has little affection for and thus spends little time outside of the act of children with her. With Bellena Hawick he has only one child in the form of Arwood Frey of whom is a skilled knight of whom lives in the western part of the Frey island with his mother's family. Hosteen Frey would be sent to Koenisburg to see what was happening with the Divine Lands and Lucerne. He would instigate a fight with Robb Starke of which nearly ended with bloodshed if it wasn't for the interuption of Britt Lancave it is likely either he or Robb would be dead. Characteristics Hosteen is a husky man with a square face, that many have said is the main reason for the belief he is so stupid. He is brawny with a jut of jaw and arms thick with muscle which outline his size. He is compared to a bull, slow to anger but implacable when aroused. Personality While he favors his mother's family and is considered the strongest of all the Freys, Hosteen is also thought of as very dim and stupid. He is mainly described through the eyes of Robb Starke after their confrontation in Koenisburg, and this has led to him being very disrespected and becoming known as Ser Stupid. History Early History Frey's Plot Following the confrontation between Hosteen Frey, and Robb Starke the decision was made by Hosteen that no longer would he accept the excistence of the Starke's, and was going to do anything to make them pay for what he believed they had done to him and his family. As they returned on the ship to the Trident the boats would be stopped by Walder Frey II. or Black Walder of whom met with Lothar, and Hosteen briefly before going on board the boats and hanging several members of the Frey's including Perwyn Frey of whom was deemed too loyal to the Lucernians. After the murder of Perwyn Frey they would wait on the water, and were met by Emmon Rivers the bastard son of Emmon Frey the King of the Orange Forks, and he would vow that his father was now prepared to turn against Gemma Lannister and regain the Orange Fork for the Frey's. With this in mind Emmon Rivers would leave first to return to his father where he silently begin preparing to murder his oldest half brother in Cleos Frey of whom frightened him due to the loyalty he knew his father held for him. Returning to the Trident he met with his father, and was forced to anwser for the death of Perwyn Frey, but was able to alongside Lothar Frey convinse their father that Stevron had been poisoned by the Lucernians thus further pushing Walder into hatred towards the Lucernians. It was at this point that the Frey's decided to allow the Lucernians to enter the Island of Frey so that they could gather some of them for the purposes of letting them believe they were finding a place willing to be the friends of Lucerne. Choosing the Kingdom of the Blue Fork as the site of the Lucernian embassy as the loyalty of the Blue Fork was always in question and this would give them a good excuse to wipe them out. Using this as an excuse they would decide to send Walder Frey II. as the diplomat to meet with the Lucernians, but it was made sure that he was going to be on his best behavior or else all of this might fail to come together. Family Members Walder Frey Cover.jpg|Walder Frey - Father|link=Walden Frey Relationships Category:House Frey Category:People Category:Human Category:Andal